The Bouquet of Gold
by MinakoChan1
Summary: Rating will go up. 3x4, 2x1. Enter a universe of magic and myths and walk with us as the tale of how five boys saved a world that was seemingly lost is told. (It is not Earth .) Enjoy!
1. The Golden Halo

smiles I know I haven't written a new fic in AGES, so I am going to tell you all that I apologize, and hopefully (if you all keep me straight, you may have to smack me around a little bit) it will not happen again. I missed you peeplets! -glomps you all-

Oh yes, back on the subject, ne?

Let us pray that I have not lost my insanity or my ability to develop a good story/plot line, however, you will all be the judges of that. I still have my ten or eleven muses working for me at full tilt. But, enough of all this chit chat (I'm so good at rambling...), let us get on to the bigger and better things in life; FANFICS! FANFICS WITH BOYS! FANFICS WITH GUNDAM BOYS! Yaaaaaaaaaay!

Now, I know I have not written a 3x4 in such a terribly long time, and I do apologize. (2x1 will also be here, but not until a later chapter, and also, Wu-Fei should be with someone, so any ideas on a man to make-up? If you come up with any, please e-mail me... I am presenting to you... -bows and extends her hand-

The Bouquet of Gold

(That's the title) -giggle-

BUT, before I get started (YES, you must withstand even MORE of my ramblings, but at least this one is important!)

I would like to make a dedication in this ficlet.

I would enjoy, it would please me so, it would be a treat, it would make me smile thus, to be able to dedicate this fanfic to the very person who has once again inspired me to continue writing; the person who has lifted me from my darkened realm, full of writer's block and the willingness to admit defeat. The person who has once again stirred the insanity that we all know I possess, the very person who did all of this with just a not-so-mere review. Thank you GundamPilot03! -cheesy smile-

Now, since you have all probably forgotten the title, let me restate it (I'll even underline it again for you so you don't get lost, aren't I so nice?)

The Bouquet of Gold

The sun shone down brightly upon a blond head, the beams bouncing off of his hair, seemingly forming a halo around his head.

'How fitting for such an angelic face,' thought another to himself, yet he never thought he would find the words to tell the other of his feelings. The brown haired boy had been watching "his" angel for about a week now, and had been immediately entranced. He had never felt so connected to another creature - especially a mere mortal. He had been raised an orphan, beaten as a teenager, and now here he was; scarred and cold. The blond boy lit something up inside of him, melting some of the icy interior he had built up around his heart; it slowly dripped down, gradually melting. The man did not know the others name, and he made certain that when he watched him that he not get caught. He would not be made fool! All the man really wished to know was what the others name was. A plan began forming in his mind, 'how fitting,' he thought once again, a sly smile playing his thin lips. For, you see, he had been sent here for a reason, and one reason only; to find recruitments. The kicker was, they had to be WILLING recruitments.

The other kicker was that they would have to travel to a different world...

and never return.

ooooooo

"Ah, what a BEAUTIFUL day!" exclaimed the bouncy blond, taking in a deep breath of fresh air. He slowly walked outside to tend his flowers. He leaned in so that his nose was close to the dirt, nearly close enough for his lips to touch the rich brown soil.

"Hey little buddy, you gonna come up for Daddy today?" he cooed at the ground, making it apparent that he had planted something there. He smiled down at the earth and took a watering bucket to tend his flowers. He gazed lovingly at his yellow tulips that had just begun to spring from the dampened ground. The boy smiled and decided to get a drink of water for himself. He turned to go back inside and then suddenly froze in his spot, feeling the hairs in the back of his neck stand up. The brown haired boy raised an eyebrow at this (he was secretly watching him once more), and was about to ask his "love" if anything was the matter. That is, he -was- going to ask, until the blonde suddenly let out a bright smile, and took off running...into another's arms.

"Hey Q-Man! What's shakin'?"

"Not much, Duo! How have you been, I haven't seen you in months!"

"Eh, not much, I see that you still tend the flowerbeds, eh? I always -knew- you were a sissy like that," the other man joked.

The brown haired boy watched the conversation intensley, and then murmered to himself, "This will please my master well, very well..." he finished the rest of his thought in his head and then turned to leave his blond angel for the day.

"I must go tell him of this sudden turn of events, I am sure he will not be dis-pleased," with that, the boy walked over to a nearby tree, touched it, and was gone in a flash of green.

ooooooo

"Ah, my most faithful servant, what brings you back so quickly?" came a cold voice from the depths of the tavern the brown haired man had just arrived in.

"My master, I bring you good news."

"Well, it had better be, considering that you are back three days early, I need not remind you of your debt to me do I?"

"No sir."

"Good. I do not wish to have to kill another servant today, I am afraid you are my most faithful one and I do wish to keep you until I no longer am in need of your services."

"I understand, sir."

"Good Trowa, now you may speak."

"Thank you, sir," Trowa (the brown haired boy of which we have spoken of thus far) stated. "I have found the two I do believe will help us in our cause. One is already quite accustomed to tending the earth, and I do believe that he already possesses the power we are looking for. I also sighted another today that had a strong aura surrounging him, he, I do think, will also prove vital."

"I still do not know why you have left so early, Trowa. Did I not save you from the human hands that scarred you? Did I not raise you as mine own as soon as you reached the age of fifteen? Have I not treated you well enough that you cannot obey a single request?"

"But, I entreat you sir," (1)

"SILENCE!" the dark haired man stood, anger apparent in his dark eyes, interrupting the other. "I have not the strength to punish you today, but you best go back and not return without the other two of which you speak."

"Yes sir."

Trowa turned to leave, he now knew what he had to do.

ooooooo

(1) The "entreat" of which I speak is from the Shakespearean era where it meant "to beg." Trowa was really saying, "But I beg you, sir."

'Tis short, I know...

but 'tis only the first chapter!

So, what do you think thus far? .

I so hope that you have enjoyed!

MinakoChan

(M-Chan)


	2. Bird's Eye View

Hopefull this time I can skip the lengthy intro, ne?

Thanks, once more, to GundamPilot03 - you're great!

Chapter Two - Bird's Eye View

Trowa turned to leave, he now knew what he had to do.

ooooooo

"I have always wondered, Duo, what do you do in your time away?"

"Aw Kat, I dunno, I just wander. I try to meet people, form relationships...it just never works out. It almost seems we were meant for a different, less harsh world, ya know?"

'How perfect for my cause,' Trowa smirked, he was leaning against the siding of the white house, eavesdropping in through the cracked window. Quatre smiled over at his friend, "I think I know what you mean." A light breeze blew in from the window, fluttering the pale yellow curtains.

"Guess I better shut that." Quatre got up to close the window, a moment of panic running through Trowa's veins. The blond boy would have sworn he heard a noise in the brush as he reached the window sill. He cautiously peered out, but saw nothing but a brown bird perched on the edge of the shrub outside of the house.

"Hey there, little fella! Duo, come look at how close this bird lets me get to it!" Duo trodded over and stood next to his friend, awe and envy clearly written on his face as he stated, "That's not fair, man, they -never- do that to me!"

Quatre held out a finger, and to his delight, the brown bird happily placed his tiny feet on the other's apricot skin. The boy slowly moved his finger inside of the window, "Look, Duo! This is wonderful! Do you think I should name him?"

"Don't name him unless you don't mind being attached to him."

"No worries, Duo. I think I should call him something that is appropriate with his color. See how his feathers are light brown with dark brown specks? His eyes are also the most brilliant of green. He is so beautiful."

'He is so beautiful, he is so beautiful, he is so beautiful,' resounded in a certain mind over and over again. 'I wish he were to say that to -me-.'

Duo rolled his eyes, his case was lost, he would have to share his room with a bird. "You know what, Quatre? If you weren't my brother, I would think you were an alien or soemthin'. All these animals seem to just love you for no apparent reason. -THAT- is why Mom let -you- have the dog when we were five!"

"Oh, Duo! Are you still upset over that darned dog? It ran away anyway!" A twinge of guilt filled the long-haired brother. "Speaking of that dog, I have been meaning to tell you what -did- happen to it." Quatre gave a look to his brother, "Oh, so it didn't run away, did it?"

"Not exactly."

"I figured."

"What?"

"I'm not dumb, the neighbor 'just happened' to find a dog that looked _exactly_ like the one we had."

"Yeah...but I was five!"

"As was I, NOW, help me name him!" Duo sighed, "Fine, how about chocolate?"

"Too over-used."

"Mousse?"

"No."

"Chocolate Chip?"

"Nah."

"Raisin?"

"Are you hungry, Duo?"

"A little. How about Baci?"

"Hm, I like that one, what is it?"

"Italian chocolate,"

"DUO!"

"It also means 'kisses' in Italian."

"Hm, so the best of all worlds. It describes his appearance, curbs you appetite for chocolate, and he can have the nickname 'kisses'!"

Duo shrugged, "Sounds good to me! Now that that is over with, let us onto bigger matters; what to eat for supper!" The braided haired boy's stomach let out an agreeing growl. Quatre chuckled and set the bird back outside on the branch, deciding to leave his window open in case he wished to come back inside. As the two boys left, more rattling came from the shrubbery and Trowa slowly slid the window open, just wide enough for his slim, lithe form to fit through.

'NOW I can begin what I came here to do," he said, a smile apparent on his lips.

ooooooo

Hours later, the two men returned, happily chatting about whatever came to mind. Quatre unlocked his door and flipped on the lightswitch, only to jump back in surprise. "D-Duo, come here!" he screamed at the man who was a few steps behind him. Duo ran up to him, and pushed his younger brother behind him, "YOU! What are you doing in our house?"

"Merely sitting, is that such a crime?"

Duo glared at the figure, "Last time I checked, breaking and entering was against the law!"

"I broke nothing, and you are entering this house, so are you not breaking the law also?"

"Okay wise-ass, how did you get in?"

"The window."

"It was cracked only so a bird could fit through, and noone would be able to tell it was open from the road!" Quatre butted in.

The man on the couch gazed at the blond with fondess in his eyes, "Ah, the sound of your voice..." A blush immiediately set in on Quatre's face, and the man's lust towards his brother apparently angered Duo. "Alright you son of a jackal, you can quietly leave me and my bro here, or I am going to have to mess you up."

'Perfect,' thought the other, slowly rising.

"Fine, I will strike you a deal!"

Duo raised an eyebrow, he had always been willing to listen to a bargain.

"Firstly, my name is Trowa, however I have just recently been given a different nickname I reserve only for friends. I have a bet that I believe would interest you my young lad. If I lose the fight, I will leave you both be. However, if I win..." the tall man paused in his sentence, "I will take you to another world with me, and you _will_ go willingly."

Duo thought this over and weighed his odds, before looking back at his brother, "Other than this guy being a nut case, I think I can take him. You okay with the terms, Kat?"

Quatre nodded, patting his brother on the back for support. "Go get 'em." Duo shook the other man's hand, feeling a slight burning sensation in his palm from doing so. He disliked the others smile as he pulled out a piece of parchment with the terms written on it, Duo's palm print etched into the paper. "This is your seal of agreement, so if you lose, you are now both mine."

Duo gazed in awe at the parchment, he had no idea how the man had done that, he gazed at his hand and became even more bewildered. The prints on his palm had vanished from his hand! Angered, Duo roared, "Alright ass wipe, let's do this."

Duo got in a fighting stance, his adrenaline pumping. The other man merely stood there, eying his soon to be possession. Duo lunged forward at the banged man, swinging a wild fist towards his face. In a flash, Trowa reached up and caught Duo's hand, twisting it behind his back, making him lower to the ground in pain. Trowa leaned in so that only the braided boy could hear him, "Give up now and I will not break your arm."

"No!"

Duo suddenly un-twisted himself and swung out a leg from underneath him, tripping the taller man. Trowa smiled to himself, 'fiesty, I like it.' The man grabbed Duo's ankles and brought him to the ground, this time flipping him onto his stomach and grabbing both wrists, twisting them and hearing Duo let out a groan of agony. "I win, admit it." Duo gave in silently, and the man smiled and got off of him. "Now, both of you have to willingly come to my world and must not complain, lest I'll have to kill you." Duo got up, rubbing his arm and glaring at the other man in both disbelief and venom. Trowa marched out of the door and the other two followed him. He led them to a strong oak and closed his eyes, concentrating on the tree's inner soul. "It will take us, now join your hands with me." Duo grabbed Quatre's, and Quatre grabbed the other man's. In a flash of light, three colors formed around the men and then slowly faded, it hadn't felt as if they'd moved at all. Quatre was a bit blinded, for the brightest of yellow lights had formed around him and then had suddenly vanished, now being replaced with darkness. Duo helped his brother up, and they looked around in wonderment at their surroundings, they were in a deep forest.

"Come, the walk to the tavern is not much, but if you are tired from the journey, I understand. It was your first time after all, but I assure you, it will not be your last."

Quatre sat down on the roots of a tall tree, they felt as though they were tucking him in. He laid down comfortably and then looked up at the green-eyed man, who was staring right back at him. Trowa bent down next to the boy and extended his hand, "We never properly met, and I do hope that one day you may call me your friend." Quatre smiled at the man, "I do hope so also." Duo merely scoffed, his brother was so gullable! The braided boy walked to the other side of the tree and lay on the grass, willing sleep to come. He could hear the other two chatting on the other side, and secretly hoped he could somehow escape with his brother in the morn.

Trowa smiled at the blond man he sat beside, "Your brother is now asleep, I can sense it. I am sorry that I took you from your home, but we need you both here."

"For what reason?"

"That you will find in time, young one." Quatre sensed a good feeling from this man, and as much as he felt like resenting him for taking him from his home, he found that he could not. Instead, he wished to learn more about the man, and hopefully, in time, become his comrade.

"So, what was the nickname you told us was merely for friends?" questioned Quatre timidly.

"It was Baci."

ooooooo

To Be Continued...

Don't you love me? -cheesy smile-

MinakoChan

(M-Chan)


	3. The Fox and the Hummingbird

To the one who started this, to the one who spurred the muses within my mind, to the one that gave me a reality smack in the forehead...

GundamPilot03! -super hero music plays-

Bouquet of Gold

ooooooo

"So, what was the nickname you told us was merely for friends?" questioned Quatre timidly.

"It was Baci."

ooooooo

Quatre stood in stunned silence for a second, his mouth going ajar for a fraction of a second. Raising an eyebrow, he almost began to ask how he came upon this name, but then decided against it. His thought process was suddenly interrupted by the taller man's words, "Well, we are going to have a tough day ahead of us tomorrow, I would recommend some rest."

Not wishing to argue, Quatre lay his blond head down upon a soft tree root, willing sleep to come to him. The last words he heard before falling asleep were, "He looks like an angel..." With a smile on his lips, the blond headed man fell into a deep slumber.

ooooooo

Trowa saw that his angel had fallen asleep, and walked to the other side of the tree to make sure that the other's brother had fallen into a slumber also. He glanced at him and noted how the breathing was slow and steady. Smirking, Trowa walked away from the two snoozing men and into a large clearing. Lightning glanced across the sky, temporarily lighting up the field. Trowa scanned the tall grass for a figure. He heard a snapping noise from close by and then watched as the lightning lit up the sky once more. Trowa knew he was there, he just had to find him. The snapping noise was heard once more and Trowa squinted at the field, waiting for the lightning to dance amongst the cloud again. Finally seeing the silhouette of a figure, he made his way towards the center of the field.

"Master, I see you are in the mood to play games?"

"Aye, I am in a pleasant mood."

"The two men you wished for me to summon are now resting."

"This I know, Trowa. However, I have a change of plans. I do not wish for you to bring them to me in the state that they are in. I wish for -you- to train them instead."

"Me, sir?"

"Yes, train them so that they may fight me."

"But, master..."

"Do it!"

Trowa let out a long sigh, this was going to be a long day...

"Yes, sir."

"I'm glad you agreed, now my little Baci, fly away!"

The man snapped his fingers, and a streak of lightning flew from the night sky striking a tree. Then, with a smirk, the man turned and vanished. The only sound that could be heard in the field was the flapping of wings.

oooooo

Quatre awoke with a start as a loud boom filled the air. Sitting straight up, he crawled to the other side of the tree where Duo lay. He smiled as he noticed that his older brother could sleep through even a tornado. Snuggling up against him, Quatre fell back into a deep sleep, assuming that the boom had merely been lightning.

Trowa slowly walked back to where his two captives lay, a moment of panic flying through him as he realized Quatre was not where he had been only moments before. Walking frantically to the other side of the tree, he let out a sigh of relief at the sight. Quatre had merely moved to where his brother was sleeping. Lightly sitting down on the other side of the tree, Trowa dozed off, only to be awoken by bright beams of light shining down upon his face. Rubbing his eyes, he awoke with a start, cursing at himself for falling asleep. Rising quickly, he stretched out his arm and back muscles and suantered over to the other side of the tree.

Smiling at the sight he gently placed a hand on the blond man's shoulder, lightly shaking him from his dreams. The turquoise eyes met his jade green as a smile lit the smaller boy's features.

"Morning," he mumbled.

Trowa smiled, but said nothing, and walked over to flick the braided man in the head.

Eyes snapping open, the first thing out of Duo's mouth was, "Hey, what the hell?" Quatre laughed as Trowa gave a smirk. "You will find that you are not hungry in the least, and I would like to inform you that there has been a change of plans."

"Oh, great," Duo mumbled under his breath, rubbing the part of his head that had gotten so rudely awakened.

Ignoring the complaining braided man, Trowa continued on, "I was supposed to bring you to another man for training, however, it seems that that privilege has gotten passed onto me. So if you will, please follow after me."

Trowa turned and began walking into the clearing that he had before, not bothering to see if the others were wandering after him or not. Suddenly veering to the right, he smiled as he heard the crunching of leaves underneath feet. He then dashed to the left, and gave out a small laugh as he could tell the two were desperately trying to keep up with him. Suddenly, Trowa began to sprint as fast as he could, only slowing down when he could tell he was losing them. Now in the center of the field, Trowa paused and turned, almost laughing at the two as they stumbled after him both gasping for air. Trowa slowly walked a circle around the two, "Seems we need to get in shape, huh? Well, I am here to do just that. If you are not in better physical shape by the end of day, you most likely not be able to take the man I am to pass you on to."

Duo gave Trowa a weary look but ignored the rising fear that seemed to be easing its way into his mind.

"Let us begin, hm? Each of you has a special power and a guiding animal in this world, I am not too sure what they are, but you will find them by the end of the day. I want you to close your eyes and try and view your surroundings."

"CLOSE our eyes and still SEE what is goin' on around us?"

"Yes, Duo, that is what I said, is it not?"

Grumbling, the chestnut haired man closed his eyes and attempted to concencrate on his surroundings. Surprised at how clearly he could see everything, he was suddenly surprised to see _himself_ in his vision. He could see his long braid swinging as he wandered into the woods. Suddenly, he froze in his spot, looking at something. Struggling to get a better view, the envisioned Duo squatted by some underbrush, slowly lifting it up. He was quite surprised at what he saw, a single, lone baby fox was snuggled up under the bushes. Duo could hear a voice in his vision, one he had never heard before. It was deep and crisp and almost held a sort of commanding tone, "Pick it up, Duo." Duo gingerly placed a hand around the tiny fox, tnederly placing it in the palm of his hand. He could feel a searing pain in his palm that held the fox, but not wishing to wake up the baby, he gritted his teeth and bared the pain until it slowly started subsiding.

"Now, wake up," he heard the voice say again.

Duo groggily opened his eyes to see a concerned Quatre standing over him.

"Duo, you okay? You just passed out, we've been trying to wake you for over an hour!"

Duo looked at the palm that no longer had his finger lines on and was taken aback. An image of a baby fox was scalded in his hand. Trowa stepped up to him and gazed into his palm, "Ah, no other animal would suit you better."

"What does that mean?"

"Well, foxes are sneaky and sly, and often a pain in the ass, just like you."

Duo glared at Trowa, then looked at Quatre, "You didn't have a dream?"

Quatre bit his bottom lip before raising his shirt above his head, Duo gasped as he saw two wings burnt onto the back of his brother.

"It seems like a hummingbird really liked me," Quatre mumbled, wincing as he put his shirt back on.

Trowa looked at the men and smiled, "It seems step one of our training is completed. Each time you see this animal, they are warning you of impending danger, do your best to take heed to their warnings."

"Now, sadly, I must pass you onto your next trainer. I know that I did not train you all much, but you will be surprised at how naturally certain moves will aid you, trust your instincts. With this, I must ask you to take the rest of the journey on your own. You will walk through the western part of the woods, and I warn you to be careful of the dragon with one yellow eye and one black. You must fight him and if you succeed, then take heed to the fox with a coat of tawny brown."

Duo stared baffled at the other man, and then shrugged his shoulder and walked on, not bothering to mutter a good-bye. Quatre looked a little frightened at the idea of being alone in a world he didn't know, but was comforted when he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry little one, I'll watch over you."

Quatre looked up into the eyes of Trowa. Trowa leaned down and gave a light peck on the blond boy's forehead. Smiling softly and blushing, Quatre turned to walk away with his brother, turning around once to flash a smile at the taller man. He was surprised to find that he had vanished.

ooooooo

Trowa slowly walked into the tavern and kneeled down, "I have completed the first part of my mission, sir."

"Very good, I see that you have found a liking for that little blond?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do not get too attached my servant, you know they may well be dead before the morrow."

"Yes, sir."

ooooooo

TBC...

M-Chan


End file.
